


Promise

by Mimi (Mimi_Wontaek)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Wontaek/pseuds/Mimi
Summary: You didn't want him to think you were annoying or clingy.Reader/Hongbin request from tumblr (cross posted) Can be read as any gender reader- no pronouns used for reader





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr, not beta'd  
> Request fill from tumblr @CheeMiWritesKpop  
> "hii can i request vixx hongbin where the reader is unsure of how to act with him bcs he might think they are too clingy? thank you >u<"  
> Feedback would be absolutely amazing, but regardless I hope you like it! -Mimi

“Binnie!!” You called waving happily to your boyfriend. His gaze fell upon you and his cheeks dimpled as he smiled wide. You hesitated before running and jumping into his arms. You knew he might think you're clingy if you tried to be too openly affectionate too often but this much was fine, right? He'd been away for a week. You almost got lost in your second guessing when Hongbin's deep voice snapped you back to reality.  
“Y/N?” Once your eyes focused on him he frowned, placing his hands on each side of your face. “Are you alright?” hearing the concern in his voice you immediately smiled brightly nodding,  
“Yes! Sorry, I was daydreaming.” You laughed nervously hoping he'd let it slide. He stopped frowning but his expression told you he didn't believe that that's all that was wrong. He pouted, one cheek dimpling as he let an arm drape over your shoulders as he held you to his side.  
“Let's go home.” Hongbin said softly into your ear, pressing his lips to your cheek before ushering you along.

Once you'd grabbed some food and arrived home your mind wandered back to the day before Hongbin left a week ago, he'd just been on the phone to one of his friends. Talked about how he didn't understand how his friend wasn't annoyed by his girlfriend being overly clingy. It was just a passing comment but you were now hyper aware of any time you were physically affectionate. You felt silly bringing it up, so you hadn't; but at this point it was starting to eat you up inside. You knew he'd probably not even remember saying anything like that which made you want to bring it up even less, worried that he'd be annoyed by you overthinking everything. It was really beginning to take its toll.

“Y/N...why are you crying?” You're brought out of your thoughts by Hongbin's voice and his fingers gently stroking your cheek. “Something is bothering you, it has been for a while. What's wrong?” You squeaked in embarrassment, your internal monologue had you so deep in thought that you hadn't realised that your body was done hiding your emotions. “Don't hide, don't lie. Just tell me.” Hongbin kept his voice soft and low, making sure you could tell he was being utterly sincere and just wanted to help.  
“I just…” you sniffled, and he pulled you into his chest, “I don't want you to think I'm clingy or annoying. I'm sorry.” You started crying, internally berating yourself until Hongbin's hand rubbed tenderly at your back.  
“Y/N, I could never find you clingy or annoying. You've always been able to tell when enough is enough.” His arms held you tighter, “if you ever worry about anything like that, just tell me. I'll wipe away your fears. You don't need to worry.” Your grip on him tightened too, pressing your face further into his chest. “Alright? Promise me.” You barely nodded. “Promise?” He asked again loosening his grip to coax you into looking at him. You nodded,  
“Promise.”  
“I love you,Y/N.”  
“Love you too, Hongbinnie.”


End file.
